1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to steam bath units and in particular to a portable steam bath unit for use with conventional tables, beds or platforms including, in particular, massage tables. The portability of the steam bath unit according to the invention is facilitated by the distribution of all the unassembled elements necessary to erect the unit in the form of a kit. The portable steam bath unit is intended for use in homes, masseur establishments, beauty salons, therapeutic clinics, etc., with conventional tables, beds or platforms either available to, or owned by, an intended user for the purpose of providing hands on physical treatment by physical therapists, massage therapists, chiropractors, nurse, accupuncturists, and etc.
Prior art steam bath units have not been readily useable with conventional tables as the steam bath unit is generally made to be integrally engaged in one manner or another to a table specifically manufactured to accommodate apparatus permitting the combination to be used as a steam bath unit. Further, to the extent a prior art steam bath unit might be used with a conventional table they have not been readily portable in the form of a kit according to the invention.
Some examples of such prior art devices are described as follows.
Lini, U.S. Pat. No. 2,033,040, discloses a portable bath that features bowed elements supporting a cover, and generation of moist heat from a boiler or dry heat from electrical heating elements. The steam generating and distributing apparatus is built into the table. The portable nature of this apparatus is in the wheels, not in the cover/support and the heating elements.
Berg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,333,231, discloses a therapeutic apparatus that generates warn humidified air under a canopy. This is not a portable arrangement and the moist air generating and distributing means is built into the table.
Faigle, U.S. Pat. No. 2,184,418, discloses a massage table with a cover formed of a hinged hood assembly having individual sections which are shown to be rigid. Heater units, located in the table and in the cover, provided radiant heat. Individual sections of the hinged hood assembly can be lowered to expose a body portion to therapy.
Gibbons, U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,986, discloses a massage table with two separate reflecting hoods or covers with lamp bulbs attached to provide radiant heat. The reflecting hoods are half cylinders made of a rigid material.
Reynolds, U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,964, discloses a radiant cover, made of heat-conducting material, which is adapted to be supported over a bed. FIG. 4 and the disclosure show flexible blanket-like panels or covers that can be heated, preferably by electrical means.
None of the above prior art devices described above achieve the portability and ease of use with conventional tables provided by a kit according to the invention. Further, none of the above prior art devices disclose apparatus which can be separably attached to a conventional table including a standard massage table in order to provide steam bath capabilities.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a portable steam bath unit which can be simply assembled from a kit for use with conventional tables (including massage tables) which are readily available to a user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable steam bath unit that can be easily disassembled and packaged for storage or transfer from one place to another.
Another object of the invention is to provide a portable steam bath unit wherein the surfaces can be readily cleaned and maintained in a sterile condition.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable steam bath unit for use with a conventional table having a closure within which the main portion of a user's body can be subjected to various treatments including the actions of warm air.
It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to overcome the limited portability of previous steam bath units by providing a steam bath unit that can be transferred in the form of a kit and is simple in construction, economical to manufacture, efficient in use and easily disassembled and packaged for storage or transfer.